Zig-Tiny Friendship
The friendship between Zig Novak and Tiny Bell developed in their sophomore year of high school during season 13 of Degrassi. Friendship History Overview Their first interaction on-screen was shown during their time in the Remedial Room, though it is not known when they first met each other. They often hang out with Grace and Maya. Degrassi Season 13 In The World I Know, they are both in the rubber room. When Zig makes fun of Maya in their presentation, he laughs. In Better Man, when the students in the remedial room are playing Smackball, Tiny hits Zig, and exclaims, "You just got Smackballed!" Zig, Tiny, Grace, and Maya hang out throughout the episode. Zig and Tiny both make jokes to Ms. Grell when she asks a question, with Tiny saying that people judge you most quickly by crotch size. In Unbelievable, they are both shown in a photo together with Zoë Rivas that was taken at Miles's party. In What It's Like, they are hanging out with Maya and Grace in the Rubber Room when they are turning in their reports, and later when they are doing trust exercises. In Close to Me, Maya tries to convince Grace, Zig, and Tiny to come to the dance, but Zig tells her no. Grace and Zig later show up to the dance, but Tiny does not. In Sparks Will Fly (2), When Miles held up the fake gun to Zig's head, he tried to fight Miles after he admitted it was a toy. Then Zig told him to just leave and they walked away. In You Are Not Alone, he runs into the Rubber Room and talks to Zig, who leaves shortly after with him. Later, Maya tries to pay Tiny back $300 after flushing Zig's weed on the condition that Zig was out of the gang. Tiny seemed to agree to it, but was later revealed that Zig was still in when he called Zig to meet up with him. In Enjoy the Silence, Tiny is looking for Zig and eventually finds him at Maya's house. He seems angry, claiming that he vouched for Zig, and reveals to Zig that the others know he is there, but he convinced them not to come. He tells Zig to be in touch, and leaves him with an ominous threat regarding the house. Later, when Miles's father offers Zig a way to escape from the gang by meeting with people who work with gang interventions, he only agrees if Tiny does it with him. In How Bizarre, they are in the rubber room together, along with Maya and Zig. Season 14 In Wise Up, Zoë asks Zig if Tiny is OomfChatting him stupid photos. In If You Could Only See, Tiny and Zig sit in class with Grace when Maya walks in searching for Miles. The two make jokes about Miles being gay before the teacher walks in. Later, both are present in the Rubber Room when Maya has her nightmare and look at her with concern. In Can't Stop This Thing We Started, the pair are with Grace and Maya in the Rubber Room having arm-wrestling contests. Tiny is recording the matches when Zig goes against Grace. When Zig loses, Tiny turns the video into a gif and posts it online for it to get many views. Zig gets upset by this and confronts Tiny in the hallway, causing both of them to get detention. Zig apologizes by buying pouttine for the group and they brainstorm on how Zig can regain his masculinity. Tiny watches when Zig is about to get his tattoo and jokes that Zig doesn't have sleeves. In Firestarter (1), Tiny and Zig run a booth together during the Power Cheer competition. The two agree that the first to get a cheerleader's number wins and the other must give the winner twenty dollars. Grace and Maya chime in and tell them that to win one of them must get a certain cheerleader's number and the loser must wear a Power Cheer uniform and cheer in front of the entire school. Tiny tries to impress Gloria with his dancing skills, but she shrugs him off. Zig impresses her by taking his shirt off but fails to complete the bet. When Grace reveals that she received the phone number, she makes both Tiny and Zig cheer out her name in the zen garden. Degrassi: Next Class Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Trivia *Grace is protective of both of them. *They are both friends with Grace Cardinal and Maya Matlin. * Neither of them approved of The Feminist Club. **However, Zig was a member of the club. * Zig might have thought Lola was the perfect girl for Tiny - He told Tiny that she's a keeper. *Both of their ex-girlfriends worked together. *This friendship is like the Drew-Dallas & Spinner-Jimmy friendships. *They are like brothers and look out for each other. *They both have a conflict with Miles and Jonah but Zig is on good terms with Miles and both guys resolved their conflicts with Jonah. *They seem to be on good terms with Becky Baker, Tristan Milligan, Zoë Rivas and Winston Chu. *Tiny seems to dislike Zig's ex-girlfriend Esme Song. **Zig's ex-girlfiend Esme has a conflict with Tiny's girlfriend Shay. Gallery Ziny.jpg 898uyuiu.png 897uoiou.png 89uoiuhh.png ytyuio.png 8uuiuiiu.png 87uuiu.png 87uiiouo.png 89uiouoi.png 87yyiuyuiyui.png 78yuiyiyi.png Uiuiyoio.png Degrassi13 sept19 ss 0087 (1).jpg Degrassi13 sept19 ss 0635.jpg Degrassi13 sept19 ss 0585.jpg 10333388 790528420957854 7114437652231984867 o.jpg 10320973 790527000957996 8083850917123529331 o.jpg 10269279 790530220957674 7973429560345118446 o.jpg 10264097 790526910958005 790738427052828887 o.jpg 10014839 790528934291136 504618873351593032 o.jpg 736278 790527257624637 5571838303980601541 o.jpg 856911 790528054291224 3537462563537997075 o.jpg 904730 790528880957808 6606164468363631039 o.jpg 1075560 790528310957865 4807304027348341554 o.jpg 1507539 790529730957723 9028098242704293679 o.jpg 1911149 790526527624710 5421541181142844881 o.jpg Zigtiny.jpg 89iiuouoiouio.png 56yytrrt.png 65yytytty.png 7UTYTYT.png 65YYTRR.png Tyttytytty.png Tyhtyhtyht.png 435dfdfsf.png 1404-09-tre.jpg 1404-06-tre.jpg 1404-04-tre.jpg Shay-Zoe .jpg D14 June5 SS 0056.jpg D14 June5 SS 0025.jpg Degrassi-1411-zig2-580.jpg 2ffff.jpg 29ggg.jpg 17xxx.jpg rubberroom15.jpg ZigandTiny.png Trrtrgtrtggrtrt.png Grtgtrgggtrtrrtrt.png Gtrtggttg.png Rtgtrttrgrtrt.png Ttrtrgtrrttrgt.png Tggtrtgrtrgtgrt.png Ttrgrttgrrt.png 4tt54t5.png 1421_289729.jpg 1421_289629.jpg 1421_289529.jpg 1421_289429.jpg 1421_287129.jpg 1421_286829.jpg 1421_286129.jpg 1421_281229.jpg 1421_281329.jpg 1421_281129.jpg 4dddd.jpg 5fff.jpg 6ccc.jpg 46ddd.jpg 1421_281429.jpg Jkjkjjj888.png 89iuiuuiiuiu.png 8iuuiiuuiiu.png Jjiiijij.png 11807379_1029085473768813_8080549941814055003_o.jpg 11705759_1029085463768814_1766846808332270663_o.jpg 11796258 1027081467302547 826132789536932097 n.jpg CQrwRl4UwAA63I2.jpg large.jpg Snapshot 3 (30-07-2015 4-28 PM).png The guys of next class.jpg tumblr_nyc6y3fhVg1unv2o2o1_250.png ZINYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY.jpg Normal 1422 28629.jpg Screenshot 2014-09-29-17-56-31.png 8787yuy.png 65tyyt.png 89yiiui.png tumblr_nzimi87X1G1r5uoxco1_500.jpg 03ggg.jpg 08gg.jpg 14yy.jpg tumblr_o10jb4vlgC1r5uoxco1_500.gif IMG_20160602_081932.jpg IMG_20160615_223831.jpg 87yuiyyuihh.png 8786y66.png IMG 5139.JPG IMG 5135.JPG IMG 5090.JPG IMG 6161.JPG IMG 6086.JPG IMG 5899.JPG Maya16.png 7u6777.png 879iuyuu.png 789yuuu.png Yuyuyu.png 11223580 1024377947572899 182014686963451696 n.jpg 11745443 1024377377572956 864951101811559148 n.jpg Dnc401.jpg DDa7CxCVYAAtozR.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:DNC Season 1 Category:DNC Season 2 Category:DNC Season 3 Category:DNC Season 4